


The underworld

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm .... how do you think that Bell find out that she is pregnant? One of my idea is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The underworld

Belle was in shop .Red cloud of magic, began to appear in front of her. Belle stepped back. She was not at all sure who it could be. She clutched the pistol that she's Rumpl for all cases left her.   
Cloud magic disappeared. There was only a very small woman. Maybe the girl. Her eyes were bright blue and blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a beautiful red dress that looked like covered with sapphires.  
"You must be Belle."  
"And who are you?"  
"Persephone"  
"The wife of Hades?" Belle lowered her weapon. She known this name. She knew the story how Hades kidnapped Persephone to the underworld.  
"Yes ...." Persephone walked to the counter. "But I'm not here on his behalf, „she added hastily. "I know your husband and many other people are in the underworld without being dead."  
Belle doused hot and cold at the same time. What if she wants to say something horrible?  
Persephone smiled sadly.  
"We have not much time .... I know your husband is dark one. I also know that he do not say it to you maybe, but this time he does not do this for himself, he came to the underworld because he wanted to find his first son, bring him back. He used magic to find her child, but magic show him you.”   
"Me?" Was the only word that Bell said. She always knew Rumpl would go for Bae anywhere.  
"Yes you," Persephone smiled.  
"I ..... .... What?" Bell tried to think very quickly to her everything fell into place. Rumpl wanted to see his child, but the magic showed her. "We ... we have a child," She did not want to cry, but those words made her happy, she felt the first time in a long time, a strange calm. They will be a real family! Felt the first tears, tears of happiness!  
Persephone gently took her hands over the counter. "Yes ..." Their eyes met.  
"But ... Hades want used you and your child against your husband. He planning something awful, “  
"I want to go with you, let Rumpl facing anything," Belle knew it there is a time to change something. With one hand she wiped tears. "We are family."  
Persephone clasped both her hands and magic surrounded them. They appeared in the uderbrooke. In Rumple shop in uderbrooke.   
“We are here,” Bell has so many questions, but Persephone interrupted her. “Let me talk. Hades doesn’t know that I leaving underworld for bring you here. When he find out that you are here, you will be in danger, but your husband return here soon.” Persephone closed her eyes for moment.  
“Rumple protect me he always do it,”   
“I am so happy that you see it,” Persephone smile for a moment. “Sometimes people don’t see this thing. You have to be careful. I have only one wish, tells your husband about me, and tell him my story. I wish to left underworld. But Hades ....” She wants to continue, but in this moment surrender her blue magic. She screamed and then disappeared.  
“Persephone!”   
Belle stayed alone for a moment. Man who came to the shop was Rumple. He not enough to said anything. Bell hugged him tightly.  
“Belle!” Rumple was so surprised. But it was his wishes, have her closed. “ I love you! How you get there? And why you crying?”   
“I am so happy Rumple! I know that this is so dangerous, but I have to be with you. I also know that you are Dark one again, but ...” She paused her voice and look in his eyes. “ I know that you chose this because Bai. And I ...” She cries more that before.   
He touched her face.   
“We will be family, family with child!” Bell look in his eyes again. The expression of ineffable happiness show in his face. He kissed her and hugged her.   
“I've got a lot to say, but we'll get out of this. Do you believe me?”  
“If I believe you? Yes ,I do believe you. No more lies and distrust,” She kissed him again.   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
“Persephone....my dear,” Hades sitting in his throne. “Do you know that you help me?”  
“Remember that your magic isn’t work to her.”  
“Mistake dear, it will work but I cannot kill her, because you take her there.”


End file.
